Who is in charge?
by Kane09lisa
Summary: Kane and Aj, have both reasons to need the other in their life, but the question is who is in charge of the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Aj

I had been in my office for an hour, telling the talent who they would be facing at the next PPV. I was dreading the next person I had to talk to. She was crazy and would try anything to get out of a fair fight for the divas title. Aj entered my office with her body-guard in tow, "Kane, you didn't have to call me in here to tell me I have the PPV off. I'm thinking it should be Eva Marie against Summer Ray for a chance at the divas belt."  
Oh my insanely sweet Aj, I tried to stop my self from laughing, does she not know any better .

"Sit Aj, and send that waste of space away." I said not allowing my eyes to drift away from Aj's. I felt eyes trying to burn me but I paused and waited for my will to be completed.

"Kane, I..." Aj started in her sweet voice, trying to find a way out.

"Aj do you really think I'm that dumb?" I asked , with my eyes firmly on her face. I waited for a full minute , she had made no move to leave and yet did not try to deny my question. I jumped up out of my chair, sending it crashing to the ground. I heard Aj whimper, 'good' I thought to my self as I crossed the room to stand over her.

"So you think I'm dumb?" I demand.

"N...no." Aj voiced as she tried to move out of the chair but I was too fast for her and spun the chair to face me, as I placed my hands on the armrest, trapping her in between me and the chair.  
Another whimper, this one shot straight to my dick, I remember when she use to whimper like that for me in bed. It had been over a year since I had had her in this position, whimpering underneath me, begging.

"Shh, Aj you know I won't hurt you."

Aj POV

I felt the breath of his words on my face, and flashes of the last time he had said those words to me filled my mind. I had ended it with him a few hours before, but as he said it 'he wanted his last bite of the apple' it was the last time he was inside me, and hearing him treating me in the same voice made my insides burn and beg for his touch. He had been so rough with me that last time I had bruises for days.

"I know." I said laying my hands over his that held me captive in the chair. Some how I knew even though I was no longer anything to him, he could still not hurt me just for his own pleasure. Only for my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane POV

Her eyes where now on mine, looking deep into mine trying to figure out my next move. I had no plan to take Aj's bait, but now I found myself in a bad position. I wanted to place my lips against hers, yet she was now my employee, and crossing that line could cause problems if she did not understand who was in control this time.

"Aj, I'm not playing with you." I said, pulling away from her and leaning back on my desk.

"I don't want to play, I will do anything you want me too this time. I promise."

" I don't believed you, you just want to keep on to your belt. You just think I can help you with that."

"Kane, you know I love my divas title, but I want you more. Let me prove it." Aj slipped out of her chair on to her knees in-front of me.

"Aj." I warned, placing my hands on her shoulders and standing her up. She kept her face down looking at her feet. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Aj I can not help you. You will have a match against Nikki Bella."

Aj POV

I understood why Kane was trying to tell me no, and if he was smart he would have threw me out right then but he allowed his body to betray him. His cock twitched, from the closes of our body's and I saw my opportunity. I nipped on my lip, then whimpered, "Sorry Kane."

I turn to leave, and felt his arms pull me back to him. "Aj I hope you win."

I allowed my body to crash back, on to his, pressing my ass into his crotch, "Me too." I said, pulling sadness into my voice.

"But I want you to know I was not lying Kane, I want you more than anything." I felt his body tighten beneath mine.

"Prove it."

I smiled, so much for him being smart he walked right into my game. I slid away from his arms and went to the door to lock it. I didn't need anyone walking in and interrupting my plan. I smiled to myself now that he could not see my face, the big red machine was now in my hands, and I would use him to make sure I never lost my title.

I turned back to face Kane, but he was no longer where I left him. He had returned to behind his desk, and righted his chair. He now sat leading back staring at me. His eyes showed lust, but the smile on his face showed he thought he had won.

* * *

**Hey guys, I was wanting to know if the chapters were too small. I want to keep them like that so you can always see how each of them feel about each step in the story. But if you guys would prefer longer I can do two parts each, it just means updates will be less. With one each it should be every other day, but if I go the other way it will be twice a week. Just let me know. :) Thank You for reading, and I'd love to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kane POV

Aj turned to face the place we had just been standing, yet found me quickly, back in my chair waiting for her. I saw her take in my face I knew I had a smile on my face yet I could not shake it, or the lust in my eyes as she pushed her self away from the door.

My little psycho looked amazing as she smiled at me. Her hands found the heme of her shirt and she pulled it off, followed close by her wiggling out of her tiny shorts. 'Good' she remembered my rule. Hopefully she would not remember them all and I would have to re-teach her some of the basics. I felt my cock harden at the thought of getting to retrain her, and the punishment I would get to inflict if she messed up.

Aj had made it to my side of the desk and had already placed her self on her knees in front of me with her eyes cast down. "Aj," I paused to wait to see if she would respond, "how do you plan to prove it?"

"I will do anything, please Sir I wish to make you understand how much I've missed you this last year." Thinking about the fact it had been a year since I had my pets skill full mouth on me had me groan in anticipation.

Aj POV

Kane groaned as he thought about having me again, I could tell he missed me.

"Sir, please!" I begged rubbing my hands up Kane's legs placing my palm over his semi hard member.  
I bent over his still clothed cock and placed my mouth over his bulge. His member jerked it my touch, but Kane gave no okay, so I sat back on my heels with my eyes on his feet. Waiting for his approval to prove myself in some way.

His hand slowly undid his pants, the sound of his zipper sent a wave of lust through my body. I remembered how much I enjoyed having Kane's thick and long shaft deep down my throat as he pushed him self inside me.  
He pulled his semi hard cock out and asked me, "Is this what you wanted? You want to suck me off?" His words where like ice, he had his dominant voice on. I allowed another whimper, to escape my mouth. His hand was like lighting, I felt the sting of pain before I realized my mistake. I wanted to cry out but I knew better.

"You still want to prove your self?"

"Yes!" I said, rubbing my red cheek ageist my shoulder.

At my answer Kane's eyes fell to his lap, and I knew now I had permission to touch him. I lifted myself up on to my knees, and leaned over him again placing his head in my mouth. I forgot how great this man tasted.


End file.
